ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimo
Ultimo (ウルティモ, Urutimo) is one of the main protagonists and opposite of the central antagonist, Vice, making him the embodiment of ultimate good. He is the leader of The Good Dôji Club, and his master is Yamato Agari, who was also his master in the 12th century. Appearance Ultimo is a scarlet-themed dôji, having light green eyes with red pupils and two transparent, red visors frame each of his eyes. He has spikey red hair and his skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like he’s made of porcelain. Ultimo's facial features are very child-like to the point that when he smiles, they are almost effeminate. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a small black shirt and a white hakama, with printed gray wing designs, tied with a green sash. A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the images of three golden origami cranes. Outwardly; only two large and deep red gauntlets on his arms, with ornate multicolored designs, belie the fact that he isn't human. In his human form, Ultimo first seen in dark shorts with overall straps, dark stockings, a dark tie and a light shirt, since he was dressed for Shin Ekoda's funeral, and his hair combed down. Afterwards, Ultimo was given many dresses to wear from Fushimi Agari. File:2.jpg|Ultimo sleeping in his tube File:Box Sleeping Ultimo.jpg|Ultimo sleeping in his crate File:Ultimo_robot.jpg|Ultimo with his visors File:Human_Ultimo.jpg|Ultimo in human form Robot Crest After preforming the Pledge Ritual with his master, Ultimo's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of an ornate image of a crane, consisting of its head and wings. Personality As Ultimo is the incarnation of ultimate good, both his actions and personality exemplify all the characteristics that are universally considered good, such as kindness and honesty. These qualities have a constant and unwavering influence upon his motives and judgments, meaning he holds chivalry and honor in the highest regards. However, as noted by Vice, this leaves him unable to perform such acts that would contradict his true nature, such as a sneak attack. These influences are also the foundation of his protectiveness, which extends much further than his master, but to anyone he deems to possess goodness within them. Ultimo usually is cheerful, dutiful and polite around his friends and allies while possessing some child-like traits that makes him considers cute and sweet by others. Ultimo even often refers to himself in third-person, something only young children do in Japan, or just as his nickname "Ulti". ]] However, as he was created based on Roger Dunstan's idea of good, it is also apparent that because of this, he is very innocent: so innocent that he fails to discriminate between the morality with some of his actions, such as when he was tricked by Vice to kill Lady Gekko, since during The 12th Century he fought alongside Yamato to defeat the corrupted nobles of the era. With his deadly innocent and immaturity, Ultimo has shown to have a darker and more merciless side, mostly in battle or when it comes to Yamato, whom he acts rather emotionally to if he is hurt, such in his fight with Jealous when his temper got the better of him and nearly destroy Jealous. The most evident of Ultimo's extremist behavior (even it if wasn't fully intentional) was when Ultimo killed Lady Gekko, because Vice manipulated Ultimo's jealously towards her for being Yamato's wife under the pretense that she would corrupted Yamato. Although, Ultimo regretted what he did and didn't want the current Yamato to find out, but that doesn't stop others to remind him of what he did (notably Regla) and call him "horrible" because of it. Yamato has also states that Ultimo's "immature" good could just be as bad as evil. Relationships Vice Just as Ultimo is the incarnation of the ultimate good, Vice is the incarnation of ultimate evil. The two together were originally created to finally provide an answer to the question of which is stronger, good or evil. This pits them in a constant state of conflict with each other over the differences in their actions and ideals, it is the resulting battles that act as the central plot of the manga's story. Despite that, Ultimo still speak to Vice in a polite tone, even when threatening him. At the end of the series, Ultimo and Vice are able to come to an understanding each other and on much friendlier terms, allowing them to synchronize with each other to beat Dunstan and end the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Yamato Agari Yamato has been the master of Ultimo through out all the eras in which the series occurs, and it is his love that allows Ultimo to unlock the true potential of his abilities. According to Goge, it was because Yamato's love for people that he cares about was the reason Ultimo chose him to be his master. He is shown to be very protective of Yamato, to the point of almost killing whoever was hurting him, and is eager to please him. Ultimo enjoys being intimate with Yamato, always hugging him when he gets the chance and blushes when Yamato picks him up, once even asked if Yamato would like him to wash his back when he was taking a shower. Ulitmo is also quite possessive of Yamato, which is one of the reasons why he killed Lady Gekko in the past, although, he regrets what he did and appears ashamed when someone mentions it to the 21th century Yamato, who didn't know at first. However, he was happy when the both the past and present Yamato forgave him for what he done. At the end of the series, after Dunstan turns Ultimo into a human, Yamato and Ultimo continues to live together. Abilities As Ultimo is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Time and Space Manipulation As the summit of "good", Ultimo's Noh allows him to alter and manipulate the flow of both time and space, to the extent that he can distort either of these properties to even reverse an opponent's attack or any damage Ultimo or his allies has sustain. He normally uses this to distort time in such a way where he could perform his Karakuri Henge at speeds where the opponents have no time to react. He also uses this ability to alter space to seemingly "teleport" quickly. When Ultimo "stop" someone's time, they are frozen still, much like statues and even midair they are stuck the position they are frozen in. Due to this, his enemies are completely defenseless until Ultimo choose to negated it, it is cancel out, or in simply wears off. Karakuri Henge *'Lion Mouth' (Shishi Guchi): This transformation involves Ultimo converting his right arm into a shape closely resembling an ornate depiction of a Japanese Shishi. However, unlike the typical appearance of a lion, this instead is adorned with a tusk on either side of its face. The arm itself functions as a blunt impact weapon; using its large mass and area to significantly magnify the already formidable blows Ultimo is capable of dealing. **'Lion Dance' (Shishi Mai): A very graceful yet potent punch, that combines the full extent of both Ultimo’s strength and agility, to produce a strike which is powerful enough to damage even Vice’s Demon Mask form. **'Lion Punch' (Shishi Nagurimasu): An attack that has only been displayed in the pilot chapter. It is an extremely powerful strike that upon contact releases a strong and wide ranging blast, not only serving to damage but also to cleanse an evil target, resulting in them subsequently turning to dust. *'Crane Sword' (Tsurugi): This transformation alters Ultimo's left arm into the form of a elegant blade, that is many times larger than himself. The shape of the blade is styled like a Crane's beak and even with its large size, Ultimo wields it with both extreme precision and speed. **'Crane Lifespan One Thousand Decapitation' (Kakujusenzan): A simple and swift horizontal slash, that is extremely effective, being able to slice Vice's resilient robotic form into two with relative ease. *'Heavenly Fireworks': Unusually, this transformation involves Ultimo’s legs rather than his arms, converting them into multiple enormous rockets. By subsequently igniting these, he is not only able to obtain speeds in excess of supersonic proportions but also enough thrust to launch both himself and an opponent high into the stratosphere. However, the large blast associated with ignition makes this technique unsuitable in crowded areas, where others may be at risk. This technique was first demonstrated within Chapter 0. Second Form Ultimo Frontal Till Dawn is a a new, stronger dôji form that Ultimo can receives when he absorbs great amounts of love, whether it is between a dôji and master or the feeling the master has for others. In this form, Ultimo wears a pure white Heian Era robe or a Shiromuku (a traditional Japanese wedding robe that is colored white to symbolize purity) with a transparent hood and longer gauntlets. This form enhances Ultimo's abilities to new heights, but the full effect is seen in his ICON state. Ideos Ultimo Once Ultimo and Yamato achieve true understanding of good and evil alongside Vice and K, Ultimo obtains a new Karakuri Dôji form by fusing his spirit sphere with Vice's. Ideos Ultimo is highest level of power that he can achieve and this form has a phoenix motif, which symbolizes immortality and reincarnation, and the spiral of good and evil. In this form, Ultimo does not have a ICON that can originate from it because the Ideos form represents the unity of good and evil, therefore it symbolize that there is no reason to fight anymore. In this form, Ultimo undergoes a drastic change in appearance, his skin become brown and his hair turns bright yellow with a large blue streak in the front. Ultimo also gains skeletal, wing-like armor that he wears through his arms and hovers in front of his bare chest and large, white gauntlets with ornate flower images. Ultimo wears a white hakama with golden tassels and a ornate crane printed, tied by a white sash. A large piece of bright blue fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the image of a golden phoenix. According Makoto Sayama, Ideos Ultimo looks even more human than he did before attaining this form. File:Ideos_Ultimo.png|Ideos Ultimo File:Ultimate Ultimo.jpg|Ideos Ultimo (color) ICON God Ultimo God Ultimo is Ultimo's full body ICON transformation that was used and developed by he and Yamato in the 12th century, which simultaneously alters Ultimo's form while integrating Yamato into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Ultimo. This new state assumes the form of a gigantic humanoid robot, standing at over three stories tall, that is entirely composed of artificial appearing constructs and is color red and white with green eyes. Taking his usual characteristics, Ultimo's hands reminiscent his normal gauntlets and wears a helmet that resembles the rising sun. His facial features are accented by depressions that not only surround each eye, but continue downwards from the center with a straight line. Prominent spikes extend from his chest, back and shoulders, which give the appearance of an origami crane, concealing two individual thrusters and a long flowing transparent cape underneath. His lower legs contain numerous ornate designs, such as clouds and cranes. Near his elbows and knees joints there are multiple appearances of a symbol consisting of three tomoe and Ultimo wears a dark-color sash on his lower section. God Ultimo's overall design reflects Dunstan's interest in Japan. *'Crane Plane': Another form of Ultimo's ICON, that changes Ultimo into a crane-styled plane that can travel through time at a great speed. It can travel one year in approximately 3.65 seconds. However, Ultimo mentions time travel requires a lot of energy, so how far they can travel depends on the strength of Ultimo's bond with his master. *'Barrier': This unnamed technique allows the creation of an instantaneous barrier surrounding the entirety of God Ultimo, which is capable of completely negating the effects of powerful attacks. *'Time-Slash Dance '(Tokigiri no Mai): A transformation, conducted while in God Ultimo form, that converts both hands into large fans. This ability allows full access to Ultimo's time and space manipulation powers, to literally blast away a portion of the opponent's time, reverting them to their former states. *'Great Crane Sword': A more powerful version of Crane Sword with a longer blade, but this has used with the right arm instead of the left arm. *'Joint Lion Mouth': A more powerful version of Lion Mouth where God Ultimo's arm changes into three guardian lions, which are capable of reverberation. **'Joint Lion Drum': By amplifying sound with the Joint Lion Mouth, God Ultimo fires a beam of immense sound energy at an opponent. Yamato God Ultimo GUFTD ' Yamato GUFTD (God Ultimo Frontal Till Dawn)' is a full body Level 2 ICON transformation that alters Ultimo's form once the master and dôji's will reach a unification of 95% or higher, unlocking his most powerful form. This the final ICON form for when Ultimo is in his "second form", which he is obtain after Yamato finally understand good and evil, and refines it towards love. Although twice as large, this ICON form still resembles his normal ICON, including sun-like helmet with a extra spiky arc sun-like structure behind the head, a smaller origami crane-shape torso, and ornate design of cranes, clouds, and a sun on his legs. Ultimo's new powerful form is reflected with additional jet components, including turbines, wings, and missile launchers, placed largely on the backside of the ICON. Thanks to the turbines, GUFTD is able to move at much higher speeds than God Ultimo, including both travel speed and reflexes, able to easily grapple with the other dôjis' Level 2 ICON. This transformation's most powerful ability is to combine with other members of The Good Dôji Club, taking on certain parts of his allies' ICON components as the combine with GUFTD, who acts as the core body. GUFTD notably wears a thick Shimenawa rope, which is use to ward off evil spirits, around his torso. * Crane Plane: In this state, the Crane Plane is much larger and likely much faster. Due to the additional turbines and armament, GUFTD Crane Plane has more bulky appearance than the normal Crane Plane. File:God_Ultimo_From_Til_Dawn.jpg|God Ultimo Frontal Till Dawn (Frontal View) Yamato_God_Ultimo_Frontal_Till_Dawn.png|Yamato GUDTD (Side View) GUFTD_Crane_Plane.png|GUFTD Crane Plane File:GUFTD ICON.png|GUFTD combined with the other The Good Dôji Club's ICONs, without Regla File:Perfect_God_Ultimo_Frontal_Till_Dawn.png|GUFTD combined with the other The Good Dôji Club's ICONs with Regla Quotes *''"9 centuries...Yamato-sama! Ultimo missed you very much!"'' *(To Yamato Agari) "Yes, master." *(To Yamato) "I'm glad...you called for Ulti's help..." *(To Jealous) "Don't you remember? A dôji without his master is weak." *(After going on a rampage) "Uh-oh...Ultimo did it again!" *(To Yamato) "It isn't that I must do whatever you say conditionally, whether it be good or evil. The reason we dôji have masters is for the sake of learning." *(To Yamato) "Your wish is my command." *(To Rune Kodaira) "No, it's not. Good and evil '''do' exist. That's why we have words for them. Humanity has always sought to define them and struggled to live accordingly. The proof is here before your eyes because Yamato reached that conclusion."'' Trivia *Ultimo's appearance and attacks are designed to resemble the features of cranes and lions. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji